


There's History There

by floatingpetals



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Requested Story: “ hello! can you do a oneshot where your ex-fiance visits the tower and current fiance!Bucky sees you two hanging out and having fun and becomes insecure about himself and how happy he can make you” -Anon





	There's History There

“Hey, has anyone seen Y/N?” Bucky asked the group as he stepped in the kitchen. He just finished the mountain of paperwork he put off the past few weeks and was desperate to find his fiance and unwind. Natasha and Bruce glanced up from the kitchen table where they sat eating their lunch, Bruce grinning at Bucky. Out of everyone, besides Tony or Steve, Bruce was the happiest for Bucky and Y/N, who was like a little sister to him. 

“I think she’s down in the main lobby with Tony. I think someone is here to see her. Tony curious so he tagged along.” He supplied. Bucky raised a brow, curiously wondering who could possibly be here. He nodded and went to grab a bottle of water before he waved over his shoulder and headed to the elevators.

He fiddled with the wrapper on the bottle, humming a soft song under his breath while he waited for the short elevator ride. He was going through the possible visitors in his head, but none really stood out. Y/N saw her parents just last weekend to tell them about their engagement. He went with her, one of the many reasons why his paperwork was put off for so long, and they lived in a completely different state. So it couldn’t be them. Her best friend had complete access to the compound and the few times a month she’d come to visit, she’d just walk right in the compound. So whoever this was, wasn’t someone he knew.

The ding signaled his arrival at lobby floor and he didn’t think anything of the mystery visitor. The door slid open and he took a step out, searching the lobby for his fiance and Tony. He spotted them sitting on the couches, Y/N and Tony’s back to him as they laughed with each other. He eyed the person on the other end of the couch, something about the man sparking a bit of recognition in his mind. Yet Bucky for the life of him couldn’t pinpoint exactly who the man was.

Even as he crossed the room, he couldn’t quite figure out who the man was. Bucky didn’t have time to try and place the face before Y/N spotted him coming towards the corner of her eye and reached out to him with a happy grin.

“Hey, baby.” She greeted, slipping her fingers in his hand as he reached out back. He gave her a happy grin in return and settled to sit on the armrest and set the bottle on the floor beside his feet. Absently, Bucky began playing with her shiny diamond engagement ring he spent hours and hours searching for, the pride and excitement swelling in his chest in knowing that she agreed to be his. He nodded to Tony, who raised two fingers in greeting and then turned to the man who was staring at Y/N’s hand intertwined with his. “Oh, Bucky this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Bucky.”

 _Ding._ That’s how he knew of this man. Jackson is Y/N’s ex. Not just ex-boyfriend of two years but her fiancé of three months. This wasn’t a fling relationship between the two of them. They were high school sweethearts growing up, the class vote as the cutest couple. They intended to get married, they had plans to spend the rest of their lives together. Somewhere along the way, things didn’t work out and they broke off the engagement.

Y/N never went into detail about why they broke up and at the time it wasn’t entirely important for Bucky either. She never really mentioned him, even the few times she did there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she was moved on and over her ex. Y/N and Bucky had been together for the past two years, and both were incredibly happy with their relationship. Clearly, since she very enthusiastically agreed to marry him.

Bucky felt his blood run cold, his stomach dropping to the pit of his stomach. Jackson smiled warmly at Bucky, completely unaware of Bucky’s realization and stuck his hand out across the table.

“Nice to finally meet you, Bucky. Y/N’s told me a lot about you. Congrats on the engagement too.” He said with cheer in his voice. Bucky had to mask a frown, uncertainty starting to bubble at the surface. This attention was a little out of left field, well more like way out of left field into the next park across town. They still talked to each other?

“Oh yeah, thanks. Nice to meet you too,” He muttered lamely. He glanced away, freezing when he locked eyes with Y/N. She had a strange look on her face as she watched them both interact, although when Bucky turned back to her, she wiped it from her expression but not fast enough for him not to catch it. The dazzling smile came back from before and she turned back to Jackson.

“So Jackson was just telling Tony and me about this gala he’s want to have here soon for his nonprofit organization.” Y/N beamed with a touch of pride. A sudden sharp pain shot through Bucky’s heart. “Tony’s thinking of hosting the event here and inviting a few of his ‘higher up friends’ to help.”

“And as I’ve said, he doesn’t have to,” Jackson argued. “It’s a kind thought, but I can figure it out myself.”

“I’m not doubting you could.” Tony injected. “Just think of this way. You let me help you by hosting the event here, I invite all the people who have more money than they know what to do with it, and you’ll get a few sponsors out of the deal.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Jackson asked, biting the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Tony smirked and shrugged.

“I get the excuse to drink and Pepper can’t get mad at me.”

Y/N and Bucky both laughed softly, shaking their heads at their teammate who seemed rather pleased he found a loophole in the system. Jackson appeared to mull over the idea of giving in to Tony, but they all knew he was more than willing to hand the reigns over and have someone else take over. Y/N had already flat out said that planning things wasn’t exactly Jackson strong suit. He was better leading and bringing people in, not setting the meeting up.

“Well. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really do appreciate it.”

Tony waved him off with a flick of the wrist and started to stand. He stuck out a hand for Jackson to shake before he tucked his hands in his pockets.

“The pleasures all mine. And please, Tony’s just fine.”

Y/N and Jackson stood, Bucky staying put on the air rest with his fingers still gripping Y/N’s. She turned and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before she pulled away to walk around the coffee table to Jackson. Bucky watched on as they shared a hug, the two lingering longer than he would have liked as Y/N rubbed his back. It made his heart hurt once again his chest and he had to rip his gaze away.

“It was good to see you again Jackson. I know this wasn’t exactly how you’d thought this would end, but I’m glad I get to see you again.”

Jackson hummed and stepped back, but kept his arms resting on her hips while he looked down at her.

“Same with you. I’m bringing Devin to the gala for you to meet. I doubt I could get away with going to Tony Stark’s party without them.” He chuckled fondly. Y/N giggled and nodded.

“Can’t wait.”

Jackson said a final goodbye to Tony and Bucky, who shot him a tight-lipped smile and a gruff farewell before he headed out the door to where his car waited. Even after the door’s shut behind him, Bucky didn’t relax. Thoughts were swirling around in his mind, bothersome doubts growing in his thoughts. Y/N was still too familiar with him, too open and surprisingly happy to see him. He caught how she smiled at Jackson, the same smile she had only reserved for him. The corner of her eyes crinkled, the way she laughed openly and without her usual control. It was unnerving and the sight made the vicious little demons in the back of his head come rushing up to the top.

Jackson appeared to have his life together. He was dressed smartly, was articulate and polite, Y/N still obviously liked talking with him, and more importantly, he didn’t come off as a complete asshole. So the question Bucky kept finding himself asking was; what happened and why did they break it off?

Y/N was watching Bucky stare off as Tony took his leave, seeing the dark clouds swirl around in his eyes and figured it was best to let the two of them deal with it alone. Something was bothering him, she figured as much when her ordinarily charming fiance clammed up after the introductions. But watching his perfectly placed mask slip from his face to show the scared and the insecure man she knew was deep down inside pulled at her heartstrings. Walking forward to stand in front of him, Y/N brushed his hair back to tuck behind his ear. Bucky jolt and tore his gaze up at Y/N.

“Where’d you go?” She asked softly. Bucky frowned, blinking rapidly while he struggled to shut the little voices in his head up. “I know something’s bothering you. You can tell me now if you want, or I’ll wait until you fall asleep and start talking in your sleep again.”

“I don’t talk in my sleep.” Bucky sulked. Y/N raised a brow, a bit amused at his denial.

“Just last week you admitted to me you were the one who stole Natasha’s chocolate stash and that you were the one who put the red sock in Sam’s whites.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but heat flooded his cheek fully aware he was caught.

“Yep.” Y/N said with a pop at the end of the ‘p’. “Torture doesn’t work on you but give you a nice fluffy pillow and blankets with some cuddles and you sing like a canary. Now. The question is, which path do you want to take?”

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and let out a heavy breath. He knew there wasn’t any way around this. He had been had. Y/N was smart enough to figure out something was wrong; not like he did a very good job at hiding it.

“It’s…” He began hesitantly and tried to school his face to not show off his discomfort. “Am I enough for you?”

“W-what?” Y/N’s face fell, stunned at his question. “Of course you are! What could have possibly made you think otherwise?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen you that happy to see someone else before, and the fact that he was your ex.” Bucky inhaled deeply, his face twisted at the bitter taste the words left in his mouth. “You have a lot of history and seeing how comfortable you are with him made me wonder.”

Despite the crestfallen expression on her fiance’s adorable face, Y/N couldn’t stop herself from giggling softly. Bucky scowled, perturbed that Y/N was finding this funnier that she should have. Here he was admitting something that was very difficult for him to get through, and Y/N was having a laugh. He didn’t appreciate it one bit. Bucky glared and sat back with his arms crossed, which only caused Y/N to laugh harder.

“Glad you find this funny.” He grumbled. Y/N struggled to control her breathing, wheezing and snorting despite her attempts. Bucky was growing increasingly agitated the longer this went on, debating on whether or not he should just get up and leaver her to it. To him, Y/N wasn’t taking his emotions seriously and he wasn’t going to put up with it. Before he could go to stand, Y/N, through her giggles and tears, gently grabbed his face and leaned in to press a loving kiss to his lips.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. It’s not funny.” Y/N began and whipped the tear from her eyes. “Here you are, being honest and I can barely contain myself.”

“I thought we could be adults, but clearly that’s not the case.”

Y/N ignored his quip and took in a deep calming breath. She bit her her lips in an attempt to control herself before she kept on.

“Bucky, first and foremost. You are enough. You make me so deliriously happy; I can’t even begin to describe how you make me feel. I love you! Not anyone else, but you. Please don’t ever think you couldn’t ever be enough, because you are. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Y/N stated confidently, gently cupping the sides of Bucky’s face to keep him from turning away. “But secondly, there’s a reason why Jackson and I aren’t together. Yes, we started to drift apart after high school, but it’s something much bigger than that.”

“Which is?” Bucky asked timidly. A number of scenarios rapidly came to Bucky’s mind. Did he cheat on Y/N? Did they just fizzle out and never get to rekindle that romance side? Was that something that would ever happen with them? _God, I hope not,_ he thought as the pain ignited in his chest again. Y/N giggled yet again, but this time was capable of containing herself of letting it go further.

“Bucky. Jackson’s gay.”

“Ah.” Bucky blinked. Well, that wasn’t what he excepted.

“Devin is his husband.” Y/N continued. “He realized it sometime after we graduated from high school and went to our separate colleges. Jackson was able to get away from his super conservative mom and realized that he wasn’t as into women like he was raised to think. By that point, he and I had already decided that the distance was too much and we would be better off separating amicably. 

I guess I always kind of knew too with how he wouldn’t do certain things with me without feeling weird about it, but when we were dating in high school and even those brief months we were engaged, he denied it every turn of the way. His mom was furious when he came out and disowned him along with the rest of his family. I was one of his only few friends who supported his decision and was there for him when he needed the help. For the longest time, he was incredibly depressed, and I was afraid I’d lose him if I didn’t check up on him every few days.”

Relief washed over Bucky, along with a touch of embarrassment. That’s why she seemed so close with Jackson. Not because there were underlying feelings between them, but because Y/N and Jackson both had gone through an emotional ordeal. She was Jackson’s support in his time of need. Of course, she would be, Y/N’s heart was huge and she hated seeing people in pain and suffering. Especially if she was able to help in any way.

“That’s actually what his nonprofit is for. He offers support to the young teens of the LGBT community who have been kicked out of their homes because their families don’t agree with who they love. He had support from friends when he came out, but a lot of others don’t.” Y/N brushed the hair from Bucky’s face, beaming with pride as she explained her ex-boyfriend/ best friend’s career choice. “Even if Jackson wasn’t gay, we were growing apart as it was, and I think we still would have ended things before we went through with the marriage. Yes, I loved him, but we both wanted vastly different things as it was. It never would have worked out regardless. Besides, I think it was meant to be.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky cocked his head to the side.

“If I married Jackson I never would have decided to go into biochemistry, which never would have led me to meet Bruce or Fury, which in turn, would have never led me to meet you.” She grinned. “Besides that marriage would have been a shame and neither of us would have been happy.”

Bucky laughed, letting his eyes fall closed and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Y/N’s. Y/N hummed softly and pressed a gentle kiss against his chin, lingering a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry if meeting him made you feel uncomfortable. I should have told you about him sooner, but I’ve always been a little protective of him.” Y/N whispered softly. Bucky sighed and pulled her against his chest.

“No, don’t feel bad. I didn’t mean to let the little bit of jealousy take over. I shouldn’t have doubted you either.” He murmured as he buried his head against the crook of her neck. Y/N giggled when his whiskers tickled her sensitive skin there, her body curling away from the beard. The corners of his lips curled up into a smile, but Bucky didn’t move to retaliate despite wanting to tease her further.

“Promise me you’ll never doubt yourself again though.” Y/N said intently. “You mean the world to me, and I won’t have you thinking otherwise!”

Bucky chuckled and nodded, warmth spreading through his chest. It was a nice change from the pain from earlier.

“I promise.”

“Good, now did you finish your paperwork?” Y/N shifted gears and stepped back. Bucky nodded and let her pull him to stand. “Even better. I didn’t get to cuddle with you this morning, so now it’s time to make up with an afternoon movie cuddle session.” 

Bucky’s heart swelled in his chest and the little voices in his mind were silent. How could he have ever doubted this amazing woman and the love she had for him? Now more than ever, Bucky felt his love for her grow tenfold. Their wedding day couldn’t come any sooner. 


End file.
